X-men and Brotherhood gone camping!
by Kitty Alvers
Summary: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not posting, a new chapter is here! Not as great or as long as the others, but good enough! Please R/R
1. CAMPING WE WILL GO!

X-men and Brotherhood…going camping! 

The professor wants the X-men to go camping…and invites the brotherhood! Of course they say yes! Pietro flirting, Lance and Kitty making out, Scott and Jean fighting, Evan planning against Pietro…and a whole lot of trouble! Will Hank, Ororo, and Logan live through this? Or better yet will they not kill the kids? Please R/R

Disclaimer- I don't own X-men Evolution.

Chapter one!

" WE ARE GOING CAMPING!" Logan announced as he entered the kitchen. " So you kids get ready.

" Ew! Like there will be bugs!" Kitty said crinkling her noise.

" I'll protect you!" Pietro said running to her side.

" LIKE EW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Kitty cried hiding behind Logan.

" Chuck want's you to work together…on this camping trip. I wish Advil worked for me…" Logan mumbled before leaving the room.

" So Kitten want to share a tent?" Pietro asked winking at her.

" No thanks, like I would rather share with Toad." Kitty replied about to leave

" I GET TO SHARE WITH KITTY!" Todd shouted jumping up and down until Kurt grabbed him.

" You are not sleeping in the same tent as Kitty!" Kurt told him as he dropped him. Todd fell on his butt.

" It has already been decided," Ororo said, " Girls in one tent, boys in the others." She took a sip of coffee before getting up, " and don't forget your bug spray." With that she left.

" This is going to be so much fun!" Pietro said hugging Rouge," aren't you so happy? We can sneak away at night!" 

" If Ah were to kiss you, you would never wake up." Rouge said she thought for a minute, " on second though come here." Pietro's eyes went wide.

" To kiss and be put in the hospital…or to not kiss and live to torment? Choices…good ones…sorry love but I am gonna have to pass." Pietro said before running away, " oh where is Kitty's room?"

" Same as mine…you go and the hospital is the less of your worries. You'll be dead before you get there." Rouge threatened.

" There goes my weekend." Scott mumbled getting up and going into the living room to see Lance and Kitty kissing, " and there goes my eye sight."

" Um…like hey?" Kitty asked seeing Scott the older boy turned and left the room. " I got to get ready…see you in the van." Kitty kissed Lance once more before leaving the room.

"NO WAY!" Pietro said as Scott told them he saw Kitty and Lance kissing, " there goes my chances. Now there are no more worthy girls for me!" Ororo entered the room, " hey there!" Pietro started to flirt with her.

" PIETRO!" Evan shouted attacking the boy, " leave my aunt alone!" 

" NO MY FACE!! DON'T TOUCH THE FACE!! ANYTHING BUT THE FACE!!!" Pietro cried out, the others pulled Evan off of Pietro. Pietro smirked before turning to Ororo, " so are you coming along?"

" Yes, why?" Ororo asked as she went to get more coffee, but Pietro took the cup and filled it up. " Thanks…"

" Well I want to know, so I have a reason to sneak into the girls' tent." Pietro said with a wink.

" I am not going to be there." Ororo told him, " I am sharing with Logan."

" WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pietro and Evan both cried out.

" It's not like that!" Ororo said, " now be sure you are ready. I'll be upstairs packing if you need me."

" Can I help?" Pietro asked, Evan knocked him in the head, " are you jealous? I could become your…UNCLE! For now on call me uncle Pietro!" 

" Never." 

" But…I am going to marry your aunt!" 

" Pietro shut up!" Lance snapped at his friend, Pietro jumped into Rouge's arms.

" Daddy is scary! He snapped at me! I think he sad for not getting any from Kitten." Pietro said.

" Did you get into the sugar?" Rouge asked, Pietro gave her a smile. Rouge sighed and dropped the speed demon on the ground.

" OKAY! EVERYONE INTO THE VAN! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Logan shouted the kids throw their things into the trunk and got into the van. Fred, Todd, Pietro, and Kurt were put in the back. Kitty, Lance, and Rouge were in the middle. With Evan, Jean and Scott squished in the front, with Logan driving and Ororo in the passenger's seat. 

" Couldn't we have taken two cars?" Scott asked annoyed, Jean kept turning around to talk to Kitty and her hair kept getting into his face.

" Hank has a jeep." Logan answered.

" Can I PLEASE go with Hank?" Scott begged.

" Sorry kid, he left earlier and is waiting there for us. Maybe on the way home." Logan said as they took off.

" Vill you please stop poking me?" Kurt asked, Pietro found it fun to poke Kurt.

" Can't making a new record." Pietro said, Kurt sighed.

" Really?!" Kitty asked.

" Yeah, Pietro went crazy! We told him that Evan was in Japan, and had three girlfriends. So he ran all the way there!"

" Like that is so funny!" Kitty laughed. 

" So do you like camping?" Scott asked Rouge, Jean had begun to read a book and was annoyed between the two.

" Ah never went. Ah can't wait though." Rouge said.

Evan was looking out the window when paper hit his head, he turned and glared at Pietro. He opened it to read, ' How are you? Say hi to your Aunt for me! -Uncle Pietro'. Evan wrote back, ' Touch her and die!' - Your maker

Pietro acted like he was scared and threw it out the window and raised his hand like he was in class. " What's wrong Pietro?" Ororo asked.

" Evan is saying he'll kill me!" Pietro cried, " I didn't do a thing!!"

" You said you were my uncle!" Evan shouted back.

" Please Pietro why don't you take a nap?" Ororo suggested giving him a smile. Pietro smiled back and closed his eyes.

" One kitten, two kitten, three kitten…" Pietro mumbled as he went to sleep. 

By two hours, Rouge and Evan switched placed. Pietro decided to poke Evan. Evan just made it so he had spiked around his neck. Rouge had fallen asleep on Scott. Jean was jealous and on her cell talking to Duncan. Scott was asleep as well. Kitty was sleeping on Lance, while he watched her. Todd and Fred played a game of I spy with my little eye. Kurt tried to sleep put it wasn't happening. Ororo was also asleep, and Logan was still driving.

" OKAY EVERYONE OUT OF THE CAR! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Logan shouted an hour later he woke everyone up. They all jumped up and banged their heads, " OWS" were heard through out the woods.

" Man this guy is hard to work with." Kitty said turning side, Lance was about to say that the door was to her right but she fazed through it. Kurt teleported out as well. The others left the normal way.

" Welcome to X-men/brotherhood camp." Hank said. There were four tents set up, two big ones and two smaller ones. There were benches for eating, and a pile of wood, and a few coolers. 

" Wow! I am gonna put my things in the tent…I take it the pink for like us girls?" Kitty asked, Hank nodded and Kitty ran into it a second passed before " EW!!! SPIDER!!!"

" I'll save you Kitty!" Pietro cried as he ran into the tent, " EW!!! HUGE SPIDER!! HELP!!!" Hank went to kill it; the two were clinging onto each other crying about how big the spider was. Hank killed it.

" There." He said.

" YOU KILLED IT!!" Kitty cried, " you could have like set it free." Hank sighed as he left the tent.

" We are finally alone Kitten…" Pietro said to her. Kitty elbowed him, " that's so…ouch…cute…" Pietro fell to the ground.

" Get comfortable, in an hour we are going hiking!" Logan announced, the others let out an annoyed sigh.

" Great…my feet are going to be in pain." Kitty mumbled as she sat down at the table.

" Don't worry Kitty, I'll carry you!" Pietro said making a muscle. 

" Why don't you go away!" Kitty snapped. " I think Evan is talking to Ororo!" 

"MY ONE TRUE LOVE!" Pietro shouted as he ran to Ororo's tent. They heard a scream and two people yelling…amazingly it was Pietro that screamed.

" Oh shit they killed him!" Lance shouted as he and Kitty ran over to the tent. Evan, Scott, Rouge, and Jean were already there.

" How could you do this to me!?" Pietro shouted, as he cried, " I loved you and this is how you repay me?! By making out with him!" 

" WHAT?!" Evan shouted before passing out. The others eyes were huge as they took in the info.

" NOW I AM ALL ALONE! I would have died for you! DIED!!!" Pietro shouted.

" Drama queen…shut up!" Lance snapped hitting Pietro on the head, the speed demon glared at his friend.

" YOU ALL HATE ME!!!!!" With that he left the tent.

End of part one of this little X-men/Brotherhood camping trip! 


	2. NORMAL HAPPY FAMILY!

Disclaimer- I don't own X-men Evolution! 

Okay here is part two of the lovely camping trip! 

Sorry for not having much Lance/Kitty in the last one, I was going for more humor. 

X-men and Brotherhood camping part 2! 

"Okay…you kids can leave." Ororo said as the others stood there staring at the couple. The teens nodded and dragged Evan's body out of the tent.

" So I guess that was easier then telling them." Logan said with a smirk, kissing her again. Ororo giggled as they kissed. 

" When do you think that they will get out of there?" Kitty asked Lance. The two were leaning against a tree.

" I don't know…" Lance said putting his arm around Kitty. " How about tonight we have a date tonight, watching the stars." 

" Sure! That would be like so romantic!" Kitty said with a smile as she kissed him.

" Let's get going!" Logan said an hour later, the others got up and got ready, " we are breaking up in groups." 

" WHAT?!" Pietro shouted, " I AM NOT WORKING WITH EVAN!" 

" Sorry Pietro, you and Evan are with me." Ororo told him. Pietro smiled.

" REALLY?!" Pietro cried, " let's get going!" Pietro grabbed Ororo and Evan and ran off.

" He forgot their map…" Logan mumbled, " next, Kitty, Lance, Scott, and Rouge. You four go south." The four nodded, took their map and left. " The rest you are with me." 

" Great…Todd and Fred." Kurt mumbled Jean nodded as they grabbed their bags and followed Logan.

" Pietro…you did get the map from Logan right?" Ororo asked as they walked.

" Map?" Pietro asked, " I was supposed to get map?" Ororo and Evan looked like they would kill the speed demon right then and there.

" PIETRO!" Ororo cried, " how could you forget the map!?" Pietro started to cry, " oh heavens! Please don't cry." 

" Auntie O he is faking it." Evan said, Pietro jabbed him in the stomach. Evan fell to the ground.

" Pietro!" Ororo snapped, " no fighting! Now come, we need to find out how to get back to the campsite."

" Auntie O…how long have you been with Logan?" Evan asked as they started to walk again.

" Two months." Ororo said with a sigh, " We agreed on not telling anyone. We didn't want to tell you just yet…"

" Great we lost them!" Scott cried, " if they looked where they were going and not each other we wouldn't have lost them!"

" Ah am sure they're fine, you should…be more relax. " Rouge told him as she looked at the ground; a light blush came over his cheeks.

" I would if it was anyone else…but Alvers?! Couldn't she have picked someone else? Todd or Fred or even Pietro!" 

" Alvers…I mean Lance would never hurt her. He loves her to much, you should be happy she found someone." Rouge explained.

" Yeah…I guess you're right…" Scott said with a sigh as they went back to trying to find their teammate and enemy.

" Oh…now we're lost!" Kitty cried, she was hanging onto Lance's arm. " Now what do we like do?"

" Don't worry, I'll protect you." Lance promised, " and I'll be able to protect you better then Summers."

" And we're alone…away from everyone else." Kitty said winking at Lance his face went red. 

" Yeah…" Lance finally said as he lead closer to Kitty, they were about to kiss when…

" How the hell did you two end up on this trail?" Logan asked when he saw them together.

" We got lost?" Lance asked instead of saying.

" You mean Scott and Rouge are alone!?" Jean cried.

" Red calm down, not the end of the world." Lance said, Jean gave him a look. Logan sighed.

" Let's just keep on going…" Logan said, " you two come with us, we will try to find Scott and Rouge. Hopefully Ororo is having more luck…"

"Pietro why don't you run around and try to find the campsite?" Ororo asked, two hours passed and they couldn't find the campsite or the others.

" NO!" Pietro snapped, " you left me for him!! FOR HIM!!! Now we are going to be a happy family!" 

" Pietro…please?" Ororo asked again giving him a small smile, Pietro turned his back on them.

" Auntie O why can't we just kill him? No one will care!" Evan begged his aunt shook her head.

" I'll get food, you stay here." Pietro said as he left. He returned a few minutes later with pizza and drinks. " Now we will sit and have dinner like a normal happy family."

" But…"

" NORMAL HAPPY FAMILY!!" Pietro shouted, Ororo and Evan sat down on rocks, both looked scared at the young teenager. " Now lets eat." Ororo and Evan took a piece of pizza each. " TALK!"

" Um…Evan how was your day?" Ororo asked

" It sucked! I am stuck with him!" Evan snapped annoyed.

" Do not snap at your aunt, or no more food!" Pietro threatened, they heard some sounds coming from the forest and then Logan jumped out. " Great…" Pietro mumbled before leaving to go back the campsite.

" I was wondering were you three were," Logan said, " but seeing Pietro leave that fast and hearing him yelling I can figure that he was playing his stupid game."

" You have no idea how annoying he was!" Ororo said kissing Logan. Evan acted like he was going to puck, " come on let's get going." 

Kitty and Lance were watching the stars. They brought a flashlight, a map, and drinks with them. "This is so romantic!" Kitty said leaning against him.

" Yeah, I love being with you." Lance said to her, " it's fun."

" Oh so I am fun?" Kitty asked a little annoyed, " don't you love spending time with me cause you love me?"

" Of course I love you, who can't?" Lance asked kissing her; Kitty gave him a smile, before kissing him.

Pietro sat with Rouge; " I missed you! You were stuck with Logan!" Pietro said while he hugged her.

" Pietro get off of me!" Rouge snapped, " I am not someone that likes to be hugged or touched!"

" Fine! I'll go and be with my own kind!" He got up and stormed over where Todd and Fred were sitting.

" Pietro, we heard, that Logan wants to kill you." Fred said, " you should leave Ororo alone."

" He don't scare me! I am faster and better!" Pietro said, waving them off. " I am gonna go to bed, before the tent is full. Pietro went into the wrong tent and let out a very high pitch scream. He ran out his face was red and his eyes were big. A second later a book came out and hit him in the head.

" I don't want to know…" Todd said Fred nodded. Two seconds later Logan was chasing Pietro around the campsite.

" I DIDN'T SEE MUCH!" Pietro cried, " YOU'VE SEEN MORE THEN I HAVE!!!" He climbed up a tree.

" Don't bother coming down either!" Logan shouted before going into the tent Pietro entered. 

" I guess we should get back." Lance said looking at his watch it was almost eleven and Logan was waking them at noon. Kitty was fast asleep curled up on his lap. Lance smiled and picked her up. He carried her back and gave her to Rouge, he didn't want to be killed by Logan. On his way to his tent he saw Pietro up in the tree. " I am not even going to ask." With that he entered his tent.

UGH! THIS ONE SUXED! I PROMISE chapter three will be better if I get enough reviews for it. 5 to keep it up! And also Pietro will NEVER in my fics cry and flirt to Jean! I HATE HER!!! Pietro is WAY to good for her! ^_- Night all! Also I got a new Anti-Xavier fic coming this week! Part one will be up either Tuesday or Wednesday! 


	3. Never get Jean mad near water!

Disclaimer- I don't own X-men evolution.

WOW! You guys really like this fic! I don't think I am going to have a Rogue and Scott relationship, more of a close thing like brother and sister. Scott just WON'T be going with Jean!

"WAKE UP!" Pietro cried running around the campsite. " WAKE UP HURRY UP SHE IS MISSING!" The students came out of their tents.

" Who is missing?" Lance asked blushing when he saw Kitty in her PJS. She saw him looking and started to blush, Jean rolled her eyes.

" My love!" Pietro shouted, " he stole her!" They looked at each other before looking back at Pietro; " ORORO IS MISSING!"

" WHAT?!" Evan cried, " we have to find Auntie O!" Evan started going crazy, the girls and Jean went back to their tent. While Scott, Kurt, Todd, Fred, and Lace rolled their eyes and left as well.

" Where are you going!?" Pietro shouted, " we must find her before she could end up…DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shouted on the top of his longs, he woke up Hank this time.

" My child! They went to the river! Now please go back to sleep!" Hank snapped before going back to bed. 

" Well I am going to save her! Come mighty dog, we must save my one true love!" Pietro said doing a pose. 

" What did you call me?" Evan asked, but Pietro had left. Evan sighed and ran after him.

" Good thing you changed the weather, or the kids would complain none stop about the rain." Logan said as he walked with Ororo.

" I do age…" Ororo began but she was cut off when she was lifted into the air.

" You leave my Ororo baby alone!" Pietro shouted, " how dare you still her away from me! Mighty dog…I chose you! GO!" Pietro looked around but Evan wasn't there, " damn that boy is way to slow!"

" Pietro…can you please put me down?" Ororo asked. " There is a spider right over my head…"

" Sp-spid-spider?" Pietro stuttered. He ran and jumped onto Logan, " SPIDER!!! KILL IT!!" 

" Get off of me Pietro!" Logan shouted.

" But there is a spider!" Pietro protested getting off of Logan, Ororo still in his arms. 

" Pietro…put me down." Ororo said, the younger boy sighed and did what she asked, he placed her on the ground before leaving.

" AUNTIE O!" Evan shouted.

" You were late MIGHTY DOG!" Pietro shouted as he passed him.

" STOP CALLING ME MIGHTY DOG!!" Evan shouted at Pietro, " are you okay Auntie O?"

" I am fine Evan, I was just talking to Logan when Pietro came over here." She said Evan nodded and left, he was hungry and Hank was making food.

" We should head back." Logan said as the two walked together again. Ororo smiled and looked up at the sky, it was such a nice day.

" We are splitting up again." Logan said after they ate, " one group will fish, another get firewood, the third will search the ground for wildlife. I was ordered to tell you that there will be no hunting though." 

" I WANT ORORO!" Pietro shouted. Logan rolled his eyes but nodded. Pietro started to do a victory dance.

" Lance, Kitty, Rouge Scott, and I will go find firewood." Logan said, " Pietro, Ororo, and Evan will go find wildlife. While the rest of you go fishing." They nodded and broke up into their groups.

Group one was off looking for wildlife, " I love you!" Pietro said to Ororo, she rolled her eyes.

" I am to old for you." She informed him.

" You are only five years older!" He protested, " age means nothing to me!"

" Pietro you all ready have four girlfriends!" Evan snapped Pietro stuck his tongue out at him.

Group two was looking for firewood; " Kitty and I will go over there!" Lance said pointing to an area with tons of trees. Logan glared at him before nodding. 

" Scott you go over there, and Rogue you come with me." Logan ordered. They nodded and went their own ways.

Group three was fishing; Jean looked like she was going to kill. They kept splashing her with water; her hair was now a mess with leaves and what else was floating in the water. " STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!" She shouted using her powers she sent them, the water, and the fish flying east and west.

" JEAN NOT FUNNY!" Kurt cried as he teleported out of the waves. Todd jumped on a fish and made it up onto a tree. Hank was able to get out of the way as well. Fred just stood there as the water went by him.

" Jean maybe you should return…" Hanks said, Jean glared at the others and left the lake. She went back to the campsite.

" AUNTIE O!" Evan shouted, she had walked into quick sand. She couldn't fly out of it. " Pietro do something!" 

" She needs to say she is sorry." Pietro said, sticking his noise up in the air.

" Pietro…I am sorry…please save me!" Ororo cried, Pietro smiled and ran by picking Ororo up and out of the quick sand. " Thank you, Pietro." Ororo said as he placed her on the ground, Pietro blushed and looked at his feet, digging them into the ground.

" It was nothing." Pietro said, Ororo sighed and kissed him on the cheek.

" Thank you. I think we had enough fun so lets go back to the site…." Ororo started to say as a huge wave came at them; it took the three.

" You two were supposed to be getting fire wood…NOT MAKING OUT!" Logan cried seeing them. 

" We were um…" Lance mumbled. " Tsunami!!!!!!"

" What????" Logan asked raising an eyebrow, he turned and saw a wave coming over at them as they went flying!

Back at the campsite, group three was trying to dry off; Jean was glaring at every one of them. " I wonder where the others are at." Kurt said. 

" Yo we don't have food! We didn't get any fish!" Todd said he eyes then went wide, the two Tsunami's hit a hill and now was coming back! 

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all cried as it made contact.

" KITTY!?????????" Lance cried as he surfaced, the pond was now back together, " KITTY!? I'll save you!" 

" Like Lance!" Kitty cried, " I am like right here next to you!"

" Oh…" Lance said, he then picked her up, " I SAVED YOU!" 

" Yeah…my hero…" She said.

" ORORO!!!!!!" Pietro cried, " I'll SAVE YOU AND ONLY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He stopped when he saw her with Logan.

" HELP!" Rogue cried, her foot was caught, " PIETRO SAVE ME!!!" Pietro started to swim by, " DAMN IT PIETRO!!!"

" You aren't Ororo!" Pietro cried, as he left, Evan came by and helped Rogue. When she saw Pietro she smacked him.

" Ya save me next time!" She said before leaving.

Okay so for it being short and not too funny, next one will be longer. So for the delay! I have writer's block for 'My Prize'. Chapter of 'My Anti-Xavier' fic should be up soon. And for this I got a plan for a sequel! They go skiing!!! Please R/R 


	4. more fighting, and the grownups get away...

****

Disclaimer- I don't own X-men Evolution.

Camping 4!

" I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO HUNGRY!!" Todd shouted, Fred was already trying to eat a tree.

" Can we go home?" Jean begged, " I have knots in my hair! Duncan probably has been calling me!"

" It's not my fault you broke your damn phone!" Rogue shouted, " ya really annoying me!" 

" Oh shut up!" Jean snapped, " look at you and your gothic ways! You have such a terrible sense of fashion."

" Look who is talking!" Pietro snapped, " only reason why Duncan dates you is cause he knows you are easy! You would do anything to piss Scott off!" 

" That is not true!" Jean stood up and broke a nail, " OH NO! MY NAIL!!!"

" STOP IT!" Logan shouted, " we're going to have to think of a way to feed our selves! Thanks to Jean who destroyed our food."

" I say we go fishing!" Todd shouted.

" The last time we did that it didn't end to well." Ororo reminded the young boy, " so we have to think of another way."

" How about we eat acorns!" Kitty suggested.

" Just because you don't eat meat doesn't mean we have to suffer along with you." Jean huffed.

" Want to make something of it!?" Kitty snapped, " I AM TIRED, I AM HUNGRY AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!!!" Everyone's eyes went wide, " I mean butt…" 

" GO KITTEN!" Pietro shouted, " you tell her how it is!" 

" Okay…now can we go back to what we were talking about?" Scott asked, " we need to find food…HEY! WHERE ARE YOU THREE GOING!?" Everyone's attention went to Hank, Ororo, and Logan.

" Well you see…this camping trip was to teach you guys to get along…not for the three of us to go hungry." Ororo said, the other two nodding their heads.

" So don't kill each other while we go to dinner. Maybe if we have money left over, we'll pick you something up." Logan explained, the three got into a car a drove off.

" See you." Lance said as he and Kitty got up.

" And you are going where?" Scott growled.

" We had to put up with you guys and the no making out rule for three damn days!! We are so going to be making out." Lance said, " bye all!" 

" No!" Jean shouted, " we are to work together, not you two go make out and us work with those losers!"

" Who you calling a loser!?" Pietro shouted.

" Yeah!" Todd added, " who you be calling a loser?"

" Someone with no IQ that's who!" Jean snapped.

" Ah lived with them for a while, they have a higher IQ then you!" Rogue snapped, " so go make out with a tree!"

" Oh that shows you are so smart!" Jean cried.

" Stop it!" Evan shouted, " we all know the X-men are smarter the brotherhood losers! Mostly Pietro." 

" Shut up wonder dog!" Pietro shouted, " I will not be mocked by a dog!"

" Who you calling a dog!?" Evan shouted, while they two groups were fighting Kitty and Lance made their way to another area to make out.

"STOP IT!" Scott soon shouted, " this is really stupid of us fighting! We are all mutants and we need to survive together! And well all know that you guys have no leader."

" Sure we do! Tell him Lance!" Pietro said with his arms crossed, he slowly opened his eyes and started to run around, " LANCE?! WHERE YOU GO BUD!?"

" Where did Kitty go?" Evan asked, everyone shrugged their shoulders not knowing.

" I bet she ran off with that Lance!" Jean huffed.

" Well then she has taste." Todd said sticking his noise up in the air.

" Do you think it was a good idea to leave them alone?" Ororo asked getting worried, " I mean they weren't getting along and now they have no one to watch over them." 

" I think everything will be alright." Logan said, " but you never know, as long as we don't get blamed I don't think I really care."

" LOGAN!" Ororo snapped as she got up and left the table.

" Damn…" Logan mumbled, " not good…"

" You my friend have to learn about woman still." Hank told him.

" And I am older then you, I think I know all you can, Hank. It's not my fault you say one wrong thing and they leave." Logan said as he started to smoke his cigar.

" Okay first we need to find Kitty and Lance, if we can do this and then we can survive anything." Scott said.

" Working together…I am not sure if I like it."

" Pietro know one cares!" Jean snapped.

Okay short chapter, not that funny, I am really sorry! I wanted to post something. I need to work on 'My prize' I am thinking about rewriting it and reposting it for you guys. So next time, will they find Lance and Kitty? Can they work together? Will they ever eat? And will Logan be able to get Ororo back? Find out next time! I've also started writing the sequel to this story. I know I didn't finish it even! Well please review, five more for another chapter! 


End file.
